The First Kiss
by Befham
Summary: All he had to do was flash that annoying smirk at her and it made her blood boil. Tara hated Jackson Teller. She didn't fancy him. At all.


Tara was not drunk. After seeing her father fall asleep in his own vomit she knew what being drunk truly was. Over years of parties and the drinks she stole off her father, she learnt how to handle her booze and knew exactly when to stop before she got out of control.

No, tonight she was just tipsy.

So she couldn't possibly blame the booze for her current lapse of sanity.

The evening started out rather pleasant, if not a little boring. The party at David Hale's house was a little dull but it was better than staying in on a Saturday night. The house was packed with high school students getting drunk and dancing and slowly trashing David's house while his parents were out of town. It was a typical high school party, no different than the ones Tara had been to before.

She knew David had a thing for her. Every time the boy talked to her the previous week he'd hinted heavily that he would like for her to come to his party. Her friends would giggle excitedly as soon as he was out of hearing range. They loved the fact that _David Hale _liked Tara. Eventually she grudgingly said yes just to stop him from asking her again. David was a nice guy, and a friend, but he was no more than that. Maybe they could fool around a bit, but Tara had a feeling that David wanted a lot more from her than she wanted from him. As she stood talking to him over the loud music, she did nothing to discourage his body which gradually moved closer to her, but she did nothing to encourage him either. If he wanted to kiss her, she wouldn't stop him, but Tara wished he would hurry up and make his move.

She thought that he was finally going to kiss her when she noticed his body tense up. "What's wrong?" she asked trying to keep the irritation out of her voice, but he didn't seem to hear her. He wasn't even looking at her.

"What's he doing here?" David all but snarled. Tara turned away from him and followed his glare and had to suppress a snort.

Jax Teller was sitting on David's couch with a scantly dressed blond on his lap and another leaning into his side trying to get his attention. He had his trademark smirk on his face, the one that got girls to separate themselves from their panties. Even Tara could admit that Jax was good looking, extremely good looking, but he was an arrogant little shit and as soon as he opened his mouth any attraction she felt towards him disappeared.

Even if he was not an arrogant and rude asshole, the way he treated girls would definitely put Tara off. Jax loved the attention girls gave him. Looking the way he did, it wasn't surprising to see girls chuck themselves at him. But once Jax Teller had been with someone once, he rarely touched them again. Even knowing this, girls still lined up to date him. Tara prided herself in being one of the few who wouldn't touch the boy with a six foot pole, even if he threw himself at her feet and begged her to give him a go.

At least she tried to convince herself that.

When his eyes landed on David, the smirk turned mocking. For as long as Tara could remember, the boys had been rivals. They always tried to one up the other. David the son of a lawyer, and Jax the son of a MC club president were never destined to be friends. Tara resisted rolling her eyes. Of course Teller would crash David's party, what did David expect?

When Jax's eyes flicked towards Tara, his smirk wavered. Tara lifted an eyebrow in response and kept her expression bland. When they were kids, they got on fine, they could even have been considered friends. But as soon as Tara grew boobs and Jax realised just how good looking he really was, they fought like cat and dog. Tara wanted nothing to do with the Prince of Charming, and he went out of his way to antagonise her. All he had to do was flash that annoying smirk at her and it made her blood boil. It was a never ending battle of words between them. Their friends would look at them with barely concealed grins. She knew what they were thinking. That they fought because they liked each other.

But they were wrong.

Donna called it Unresolved Sexual Tension.

Donna needed to shut up.

Tara hated Jax Teller. She didn't fancy him. At all.

She turned away from the Prince of Charming and smiled flirtatiously at David. "Don't worry about Teller," she said and touched his arm. Maybe David just needed a little push in the right direction, besides, she needed to keep thoughts of Teller out of her mind and who better to keep her occupied than his rival?

The night continued on. David began to relax and flirted with her again. She noticed he had a nice smile. He was good looking. David had the typical jock look about him, but the difference between him and other jocks were that he actually had more than one brain cell. But as the evening wore on, she couldn't help but grow bored. Eventually she made an excuse about needing air and quickly made for the nearest door.

She didn't notice that she wasn't alone until he spoke.

"Hale boring you already?" Jax was leaning against the wall like he didn't have a care in the world. He looked just as he always did, the baggy jeans hanging off his hips, his blond hair almost reaching his shoulders, smirk firmly in place and a cigarette resting lazily between his lips.

Tara threw him a glare which only caused his smirk to widen. "Careful babe. You keep on glaring at me you're gonna get wrinkles by the time you turn twenty."

"David is not boring. He's a gentleman-"

His rough laughter filled the air around them. "A gentleman? How boring."

"No it is not!" she spluttered in outrage. "David's lovely! He's kind, and gentle, he's a good person! You have no right to judge him Teller, you don't even know him. At least he isn't fucking anything with a skirt. Where have the bimbos for tonight disappeared to? The looked real classy."

Jax merely smiled that irritating smirk and took a drag from his cigarette. He chucked it away and stepped closer to Tara. "They're just pussy Knowles. Doesn't matter if they're classy or not, they're my entertainment for the night. Although," he whispered and leaned in closer to her, "you are far more entertaining right now than those two in there." His eyes flashed lewdly down to her chest which had been heaving in anger.

Tara flushed. "You disgusting piece of shit!"

Jax looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Come on babe, don't act all high and mighty. You love it, this little back and forth we have. You don't want a gentleman, Knowles. I saw you in there, waiting for Hale to make a move. I could feel the frustration coming off of you in waves. You know what you want, Knowles, you just won't admit it. If it was a gentleman you were after, then why have you spent the past five minutes outside with me?"

The words were a little too close to home for Tara's comfort. With the added affect of his body so close to hers and his eyes probing her face, she didn't think about the words that flew out of her mouth. She wanted to take Teller down a notch or two, wanted to see that irritating smirk wiped clean off of his face. "You know what Teller? You think you're all that don't you? You just click your fingers and girls come running begging for your attention. You walk around here like you own the place and think that everybody loves you. Well, I've got news for you buddy. Not every girl wants you. I don't want you. You're an arrogant, despicable little fucker Jackson Teller. Your head is so far up your own ass I'm surprised you can breathe! Stay the fuck away from me, you hear?"

She continued to glare at him. The smirk had disappeared to be replaced with a look she couldn't quite make out. He remained silent. Christ, why wasn't he saying anything? This was normally the point he would make a suggestive remark or a lewd comment, but Teller didn't say a word.

Tara began to wonder if he'd gone into shock, or maybe he was having a stroke or something over hearing that not everybody wanted him. She wasn't used to silence from Teller.

His lips were on hers before she could even realise what was happening. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Never had she felt so much pleasure from a kiss! It was then that she realised why girls flocked to Jax Teller-

The palm of her hand connected with his cheek as soon as she realised what was happening. He stumbled back surprise flashing across his face. She couldn't really blame him, it was probably the first time he'd been rejected.

They stared at each other in silent astonishment.

She didn't know who was the first to move, but a second later his hands were cradling her face as his lips crashed against hers for a second time as he pushed her up against the wall. His lean, muscular body pinned against hers. The rough panels of the house scraped against her back, but all she could feel was Jax Teller's lips on hers.

Tara wasn't drunk.

She was tipsy.

But as Jax's hands explored her body and his tongue caressed hers, she realised that maybe, she did want Jackson Teller.

She just didn't want to admit it.

But right now she didn't really care.


End file.
